1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to apparatus, methods, etc. used for mobile telecommunications. More particularly, it relates to those apparatus, methods in which information, games, advertising and other content are retrieved over a mobile network from the Internet and presented on mobile networked devices.
2. Background Art
Voice communications has been the primary service provided by mobile network operators. Capabilities for providing mobile data communication services, however, are now being deployed on a relatively widespread basis and are expected by many to represent a significant area of growth in the years ahead. Providing applications for use on mobile networked devices is one significant area of mobile data services. Such applications may include instant messaging, games, news and productivity enhancement tools; all of which will probably involve advertising.
Different strategies for providing such applications have emerged. Much of the initial development focused on server-side execution of applications in which most of the processing power resides in the network operator's, or a third party's, servers. This strategy was employed, for example, by the wireless application protocol (WAP), which uses WAP browsers to receive and display content and applications that are generated by remote servers. User responses are then sent back through the network to the remote servers for processing and any further actions. Thus, there can be significant delays as information is sent back and forth between the mobile networked device and the remote server.
As processors have become smaller and cheaper, along with cheaper and more compact memories, it has become more feasible to increase the processing power on the mobile networked device which enables applications to be implemented locally on the mobile networked device. Sun Microsystems's Java technology, which is implemented on mobile networked devices as J2ME, offers one possible way of implementing applications on mobile networked devices which is described in further detail at http://www.java.sun.com; Qualcomm has developed the Binary Runtime Environment for Wireless (BREW) platform, which is described in further detail at http://www.qualcomm.com/brew; Flash Lite has been implemented for development of applications, with more information at http://www.adobe.com/products/flashlite; Microsoft has implemented Windows Mobile for mobile networked devices; and finally Google has announced the launch of its own mobile networked device with a proprietary operating system and the Android Software Developer Kit for developers using Java. Moreover, all of these technologies allow applications to be downloaded over the air and stored locally on a mobile networked device.
There are Also Limitations
On desktop computer machines, applications can load new classes from external sources while the application is running to alter functionality or content presented to the user. This capability has been misused by developers and has resulted in a vast number of unwanted destructive viruses and adware being installed on desktop computers. Care was taken in writing standards for mobile networked devices to provide more security with what is called the “sandbox” model to prevent this from occurring on these devices. Mobile network application security is important to everyone involved in the industry, so the security on mobile networked devices is not likely to be loosened by carriers and software standards for the following reasons:                Mobile network carriers want to be sure that viruses do not bring down their customers' devices or their networks.        Device manufacturers don't want customer installed software crashing their devices.        Users want to download and run code without the fear that the code will take over their device or plant a virus or spywear on their device. Additionally, users want control over expensive network usage.        Application developers want to know that their applications will not be compromised by other applications.        And no one wants to have to install security software on their mobile networked device to prevent viruses and spywear.        
The sandbox security on mobile networked devices limits applications to only the compiled code that was originally downloaded and installed by the user. While this security model prevents the devious attacks mentioned above, it also prevents the download of additional code to make new functionality available to applications running on the devices. On most mobile platforms, applications are only allowed to download image, byte data, text files and video. Due to the sandbox, games, content and advertising is thus tethered to the code initially downloaded by the user. A game or ad can change the images presented by downloading new image files, but it can't change the behavior of the game or ad while running. To play a different game, display another ad, or animation exhibiting different behavior requires the download and installation of new compiled code or loading new pages in the browser on the mobile networked device, thus limiting the extent to which authors of such content can alter the behavior while running on the mobile networked device.
There is also limited bandwidth available on most mobile networks where the download of only 100 kb during busy network times can cause the mobile networked device to appear frozen to the user. Even with the improvements to mobile networks, there are physical limitations that restrict network throughput. Mobile networked device users often incur steep charges for downloading content over the mobile network and they resent charges for advertising content. Moreover, even if the mobile networked devices and network usage were to be offered free in exchange for downloaded advertising, users will resent the extra time it takes to download the ads.
Thus the inventor was motivated to find an efficient method to deliver and display a plurality of graphical presentations and or advertising and games to mobile networked devices without having to reprogram said mobile networked devices to display each distinct said graphical presentation.